FIG. 1 schematically depicts a conventional braking system.
The braking system, schematically depicted in FIG. 1, for a vehicle has a brake master cylinder 10 having a first pressure chamber that encompasses as a brake application volume a first partial volume 12a and a second partial volume 12b. Partial volumes 12a and 12b are reducible by way of the associated piston walls of a displaceable plunger piston 14. Brake master cylinder 10 furthermore also has a second pressure chamber 16 and a displaceable float piston 18. First partial volume 12a, second partial volume 12b, and second pressure chamber 16 are each connected via a breather orifice to a brake fluid reservoir 20.
The braking system of FIG. 1 also has a first brake circuit 24 linked via a first isolation valve 22a to first partial volume 12a and having first wheel brake cylinders 26, and a second brake circuit 28 linked via a second isolation valve 22b to second pressure chamber 16 and having second wheel brake cylinders 30. Each wheel brake cylinder 26 and 30 has one wheel inlet valve 32 and one wheel outlet valve 34 associated with it.
Second partial volume 12b is furthermore linked via a check valve 36 to first brake circuit 24. In addition, second partial volume 12b is linked to brake fluid reservoir 20 both via an electrically controllable valve 38 and via a regulated check valve 40.
The conventional braking system also encompasses a piston-cylinder assemblage 42 whose pressure chamber 44 is delimited by a piston 48 displaceable by operation of a motor 46. Pressure chamber 44 of piston-cylinder assemblage 42 is connected via a third isolation valve 50a to first brake circuit 24, and via a fourth isolation valve 50b to second brake circuit 28. Pressure chamber 44 of piston-cylinder assemblage 42 is moreover hydraulically linked to brake fluid reservoir 20.
The conventional braking system furthermore encompasses a simulator device 52 that is hydraulically linked via a simulator valve 54 to first partial volume 12a. An admission pressure sensor 56a is also linked to first brake circuit 24 in such a way that admission pressure sensor 56a precedes simulator valve 54. One respective brake pressure sensor 56b is additionally linked to each brake circuit 24 and 26. The braking system also has brake actuation sensors 60 for ascertaining an actuation intensity of an actuation by a driver of a brake actuation element 58 of the braking system.
The above-described hydraulic components of the braking system of FIG. 1 can have control applied to them by way of a control apparatus (not depicted). For example, by application of control to the hydraulic components, at least one brake pressure present in wheel brake cylinders 26 and 30 can be establishable in accordance with a predefined normal braking request/brake pressure correlation in such a way that the respective brake pressure corresponds to a braking request of the driver expressed by way of the actuation of brake actuation element 58. An antilock braking function can also be executable at at least one of wheel brake cylinders 26 and 30 by application of control to the hydraulic components of the braking system of FIG. 1.